I Remember
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: The fire in Twilight never happened. But Suze and Paul remember Jesse. Years later, Suze is engaged to Paul, and someone appears... PS, or JS? Who knows.... As my dad would say, FINITO!
1. Chapter 1

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

1

I smiled. But tears ran down my face. This was it. The last time I'd ever see Jesse. And I wouldn't even remember it. So I had to tell live Jesse why I was doing it. I turned to Paul and shook my head. "Sorry," I murmured. He finally nodded. "I understand." I walked up to Jesse. "Jesse." I loved his name. "Yes, Miss Susannah?" That hurt. But before I could respond, he added, "You're crying. Why?" "B-because," I said, my voice choked with sobs. "In the future, I know... knew your ghost. We were very close." He gazed into my eyes. "And?" I swallowed. "In the future... I... fell in love with you." Shock registered on his face. "Is this true?" He asked Paul. "Yeah," Paul said quietly, "She really loved you." "And now," I sighed, "I'll never see you again, or even remember you." Jesse was still quiet. "Well," Paul pushed gently, "We gotta go Suze." He looked at Jesse. "Bye, Jesse. We were never friends, but... once we figured out the Suze thing, it's possible we could have _tolerated _each other. Or not. It won't be the same." I gave Jesse a small smile. "Goodbye, Jesse. I won't ever love anyone else. Only you." Suddenly, it was like the old Jesse came into his eyes. "Goodbye, _querida,"_ He whispered, then leaned down, and... kissed me. When we broke apart, I walked over to Paul, and stared at Jesse. I might have been imagining it, but I thought I saw a tear in Jesse's eye. And heard a whispered, "Only you."

"Whoa!" I cried as Paul and I landed in the yard. Something was wrong. I remembered. "P-Paul?" I asked shakily. "Yeah," He was just as shaky. "I remember, too." "How?" I asked, "Wait, maybe it didn't work!" I called, _Jesse _in my mind, but nothing. He was gone. I suddenly huddled on the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Suze..." Paul muttered, "I'm so sorry." Suddenly, voices. "Suze?" David. "What the.. SLATER!" Jake. I gotta admit, Brad was the only bad brother nowadays. I raised my head. "Paul-wasn't-doing anything," I choked, "He was-just-trying-to help." "Suze," David said, "What's wrong?" I stared at him, and whispered one word. "Jesse."

It was three days before I could go back to school. David covered for me. I missed him so much. Finally, I came to school. CeeCee and Adam ran up to me. "What's going on?" CeeCee asked. "Nothing." I said. Adam nodded, confused. Later on that day, Father Dom, who had apparently come back early, called me to his office. David had found his number and called, saying that Suze had something wrong. "What happened?" He asked. The tears came immediatly. I told the whole Jesse story. And he bought it. Made sense, he said. "But can Paul say that he remembers?" He called Paul, who agreed with me. "Well," I sighed, "Now I know my life'll never be the same."

4 years later...

I gazed at the engagement ring on my finger. I was 21. I was engaged. To Paul. Yes. It's true. But.. he was so nice after what happened to Jesse... and he waited two years before asking me out. I was 19, and he was 20 when he did it. And when we were celebrating our 2nd anniversary when he proposed by putting a ring in my ice cream. Dorky, but... I said yes. Our wedding was only three weeks away, and CeeCee and Gina were my maids of honor. Ha! I have two. Plus, Cee's getting marries to Adam in six months, and Jake and Gina are dating again. Gag! But, I gotta be happy for 'em, as much as it pains me...

_R and R, please..._


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

2

I could hear the seamstress talking to CeeCee. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride, but... She seems so sad." It was my final fitting for the dress. I have to admit, I didn't _love _the dress, but it would do. It was kinda plain, the typical white with long, lacy sleeves and bare shoulders, with lace on the hem. A little voice in my head said the old _'You'll only get married once.' _Hah! Look at all the divorces nowadays. CeeCee gave a murmured the reply. "She hasn't been the same person she was for a _long _time. I don't get it." Of course she wouldn't. CeeCee's getting married to the person she's always thought she would be married to. Gina wlked into the bridal shop, and found us near the full-length mirror. "Oh, Suze," She grinned, "You look great." I gave a weak smile. "Thanks. Hey, I think I'm happy with this, let's go."

I stuffed a french fry into my mouth. McDonalds at the dorm. The usual. Laci, my roommate (Cee wanted to be a reporter, me a lawyer. We got into seperate paths, but close colleges), and good friend, stared at me. "My gosh, Suze, you aren't gonna be able to fit into your wedding dress if you keep on stuffing yourself." Ever since Jesse had gone from my life, I didn't eat like I was supposed to. I wasn't anorexic or anything, but I rarely gained any inches around the waist line. This 'stuffing myself' was rare. "I'm just a little depressed," I sighed. Laci raised an eyebrow. "Suze, Paul is _hot. _Be happy. I can barely get a date at all, let alone get engaged at _21!_" I can see why. Don't get me wrong, Laci's not ugly, but... Well, she is a nerd. A nerd who doesn't make effort for appearence. "If you tried a bit harder," I replied, throwing the remains of my Happy Meal (yes, I still like those), "_And _got rid of those glasses, then you'd have a man." Laci rolled her hazel eyes. "Mm-hmm. But you're idea of trying harder is _kick-boxing."_ I still kick ghost-butt. You gotta be prepared. "You, um, wouldn't understand about that," I muttered. Oh, no, she definetely wouldn't.

_It was an endless stretch of mist. I was cold. Suddenly, a feminine voice called out. "Susannah!" I had never heard this voice before. Turning, I saw a slender figure making her way toward me. Finally, she came into full view. Her clothes were old-fashioned... 1800s old-fashioned. She had long, wavy black hair. Her skin was olive, and her eyes were brown. She looked 16, and achingly familiar. "I am Mercedes," She announced, out of breath. "You're Jesse's sister!" I cried. he had mentioned a sister, and this girl looked just like him. In a female form, that is. "Si," She sighed, "You have no idea how long it has taken me to find you." "What do you need me for?" I asked. A strange look appeared in her eyes. That wasn't supposed to happen, Susannah. Keep an eye out." With those words, she began to fade. "For what?" I cried. "You know..."_

"Suze? Earth to Suze?" I jumped, startled. My mind was still on that dream. Mercedes... What had she been talking about? Paul waved his hand in front of my face. "Sorry," I sighed, "Just distracted." He took my hand. "It's about _him_, isn't it?" His voice was gentle, but apprehensive. I smiled. "Kinda. But don't worry." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Only you, Paul." But right after I said that, my hand flew to my mouth. I had said that to Jesse, all those years ago. _Only you. _Was I doing an awful thing, was I betraying him? _Suze, _a voice said in my head, _the guy's dead. You need to move on. _But it was as if I was no longer on that park bench with Paul. It was as if I was gone. For two words came to my ears. Two words that made Paul gasp, and me freeze. It wasn't the words, but the voice. "Excuse me?" For standing in front of us, in jeans and a polo shirt, was... _Jesse. _In his hand was a paper that had apparently escaped from my binder, a kind but embarressed look in his beautiful eyes. He had obviously thought that he was walking in on Paul and me when we were having a _moment. _Oh, wait, we were. This couldn't be. No way. Jesse was dead, right? But he was standing right in front of Paul and I. "I think this is yours," Jesse said, glancing at the paper. "Suze Simon, right?" No! Pain stabbed at my heart. He didn't remember. But I had to mask it. "Susannah," I corrected, "It's um, technically Susannah." A warm smile came to his features. "Susannah. I like that." "Thank you," I said, reaching for my paper. As I did, my hand brushed his, and we both blushed. "Hey, are you new here?" Paul asked. "Yes," Jesse replied, "My name is Jesse de Silva." I shot Paul a 'hah!' look. Ignoring me, he shook hands with me. "I'm Paul Slater, Suze's fiancee. Would you like to come over to my place tonight at fivish. I'd like to get to know you." Jesse seemed surprised, but obliged.

"Paul your house is so hard to clean!" I exclaimed. Yes, I was preparing for Jesse's arrival. But there was still a dull ache in my heart. Maybe I could revive his memory... No, I was engaged to Paul. I loved Paul. With all my heart. He was my true love. "Only you, Paul," I muttered under my breath. Then, a knock came on Paul's two-story house. I ran to the door, beating Paul. "Eager, aren't you?" He muttered dryly. After shooting him a dirty look, I opened the door. "Oh, hi, Jesse," I smiled brightly. "Hello, Susannah," He replied with his own smile. "Paul." "Jesse." Wow, they were just as stiff as before. Some things never change. Just then, a thought hit me. _"Keep an eye out." _Maybe that was what Mercedes had been speaking of. But she said that saving Jesse wasn't supposed to happen. Of course it was supposed to happen! I led Jesse inside and onto the sofa. Paul sat on a chair, while I found myslef sitting next to Jesse. "So," I began, trying to sound house-wifey, "Do you have any family around here?" Sadness clouded his eyes. "No. They all died in a car accident when I was ten. My parents and five sisters." "Oh... I'm so sorry," I murmured. "How old are you?" Paul asked. "25," Jesse replied, "You two?" "22," Paul said, "21," I added. Jesse gave a nod. "What kind of job do you have?" I prodded, "I'm a law student. _(A/N, no idea how this college thing is really supposed to work)" _"Doctor," Jesse said. "You, Paul?" "Business man." And that's how the evening went. Finally, when Jesse left after dinner, I watched after him. Paul's arm went around my waist. "Stay the night, Suze." "No, Paul," I sighed, reaching for my car keys. "Goodnight." I felt his eyes boring into me as I walked to my little sports car. I heard the door slam shut. As I was unlocking my car, I heard Jesse's voice. "Susannah." I turned. That tone... It was so much like when I had been going to fight Heather, and he had taken my wrist. "Yes?" His face was serious. "I know that you're engaged to Paul, but if he ever bothers you, tell me. I'll take care of it." I smiled. "I will, Jesse. I will."

_OK, this story is making me depressed. I hope it isn't having that effect on you. Press that 'go' button. The almighty jesse wants you to..._


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

3

"So, who is this 'Jesse' you speak of?" Laci asked as we ate at... you guessed it! McDonalds! It was two days after Jesse's little visit to Paul's place. Just as she said this, Jesse walked in. "There," I nodded my head toward him. Laci choked on a french fry. After I slapped her on the back, she finally coughed out, "You have got to be KIDDING me! That is the hottest thing I've ever seen! And ever will see! My gosh!" "Ssssh!" I hissed, clapping my hand over her mouth. "He'll hear you." Jesse's gaze met mine, and he walked over. "Hello, Susannah," He said in that smooth voice. "And..." "Laci," My friend breathed. A pang of jealousy stabbed me. How dare she try and flirt with him! Not that Laci has much of a chance... But I just looked up at Jesse. "What brings you here, Jesse?" I asked sweetly. He smiled. "Just wanted something quick between shifts, _querida,"_ He visibly paled at that word, meanwhile, I was jumping for joy inside. "Is that a Spanish swear word?" Laci asked like an idiot. "No!" I cried, while slapping her arm. "You, um, don't know what it means, do you?" Jesse asked. "No," I replied quickly. It was obvious that he hadn't meant to call an engaged woman sweetheart. And part of me thought that it was wrong. Paul should be the one calling me sweet names... But another thought that it was all too right. I put my face in my hand, trying to disguise the tears in my eyes. "Suze?" Laci asked. "Susannah, are you alright?" Jesse was kneeling down to help me. "Y-yeah," I stuttered, "Just a migraine." But as I peeked through my finger to look at Jesse, they came raining down on my face. All those tears. He was so... alive. I had never seen him like this in my time. He had always been a ghost. But he had known me. Had loved me. And now, he had no memory of me. Leaving my food behind, I got up and ran into the empty parking lot. In a way similiar to when Paul and I had first shifted back from the 1800s, I sat down and began to weep. "S-" I could hear Laci. "No," Jesse said, "Let me handle this." I could hear his footsteps on the sidewalk. "Susannah? What's wrong?" I looked up at him. "I had to do it." And then , I don't know why, but I passed out.

I awoke on a nice queen-sized bed, in a plain but nice bedroom. Where was I? Slowly, I arose. Wait a minute... A brown hand opened the door. "I thought you'd never wake up." I smiled at Jesse. "Hi. Thank you, for letting me stay here." A blush began to spread across my face, though I was still wearing my t-shirt and jeans. The only things that were off were my shoes. "How long was I out?" "A few hours," Jesse replied, "I couldn't reach Paul, and I knew that it was nothing physical..." I raised an eyebrow. "Than what was it. Jesse walked closer. "You are not an emotional woman, Susannah," His face was getting closer to mine. "You lead the illusion of a perfect life, and when your emotions to come out, they are usually freed in an enclosed, private enviroment. But today, you had kept these particular emotions-whatever they were-bottled up to long, so you had to let them out. What were you feeling, anyway?" I gazed into his eyes. "Confusion," I began, "Fear. Shame. Anger. Hate. Sadness. Longing. Pain. Worry. Distrust. Betrayal. Loss." His face was now centimeters from mine and I couldn't help it. I murmured, "Love. Lot's of love." But to cover up, I added, "With the Paul thing." He nodded, and I saw a fleeting glimpse of something in his eyes. What was it? He sighed. "Susannah, you said, 'I had to do it', right before you passed out. Why?" I tore my gaze away from his. "I had to sacrifice," I whispered. "Sacrifice what?" Jesse persisted gently. "My happiness," I murmured, "I had to sacrifice my happiness for y-someone's well-being. And now, I can't get out of it." Tears began again, this time more slowly. "Oh, Susannah," Jesse whispered, bringing my head against his chest. His hand was stroking my hair. "What you did was an honorable thing. I'm sorry. But you will be happy. I promise you, you will be happy."

Later that afternoon, Jesse took me back to my dorm room after I finished crying. Laci was still gone, so I just lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. A voice suddenly came. "I never thought I'd see him again." "Dad!" I cried, jumping up. He was sitting at my desk. _(A/N, since Jesse never needed to see his body, Suze's dad never fulfilled a reason, or had the whole my-daughter-has-found-true-love-she's-OK thing, so he never moved on, and being a ghos himself, he didn't forget) _"Yeah," I looked down. He got up and hugged me. "I know, Suze, you've missed him. But... maybe it's for the better. Paul really loves you." "Maybe," I sniffed, "But does he love _me? _Or my _body?_ I mean, Paul's great, and I know he likes _me, _but... Oh, he's just changed so much!" "That's what makes it harder," Dad said, "That Paul's good. Now you may jus love him." I had a flashback of Paul and I on the bench. I had basically said I loved him then. But that wasn't the only time...

_1 year ago..._

_I sat snuggled up to Paul on his sofa. We were watching old movies, and all was right. I nearly forgot about Jesse, even. Paul suddenly took my chin and made me look at him. "I love you, Suze." I smiled. It took me a minute, and a lot of self convincing, but I finally said, "I love you too, Paul." And he leaned in..._

Whoa. I had basically forgotten about that. Hard. Maybe I was meant to be Mrs. Slater after all...

_I know, pretty short, I promise that the next one will be longer... Soem fluff in there, I guess. So, press that button..._


	4. Chapter 4

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

4

"So," CeeCee smirked as we walked through the mall, "Laci tells me you've met the real Dr. McDreamy." I pretended to be fascinated by a pair of short shorts. "Pretty much."

CeeCee and I had finally decided on our purchases (both pretty hot, yay!). "What would Father Dom say to this?" CeeCee giggled as she picked the tiny red miniskirt out of her bag. We were at my dorm, and looking at the clothes. "Hey," I said, "I haven't been in touch with him lately... Maybe I should give the poor guy a call."

"Hello?" An elderly voice crackled on my cell phone. "Hi, Father Dom," I smiled, "It's Susannah Simon, that girl you mentored?" "Of course I remember you, Susannah!" He cried joyfully, making me feel bad. "How have you been?" He asked. I squirmed in my seat on the bus. "Fine... I'm, um, engaged to Paul Slater. You remember him?" "Yes," His tone was hard. "Are you sure he is the man you want to marry?" "Yes," I replied defensively. "I love Paul. He's changed." "But what about-" "Jesse?" I finished for him. "That's one of the reasons I'm calling you. Jesse... He's back." "Back?" "Yes!" I cried, causing many fellow bus passengers to stare at me. "He's back." "He must have been reincarnated," Father Dom muttered, "But how?" The bus stopped. "I've gotta go," I said, remembering my other reason to call him. "By the way, you're invited to the wedding."

_The two women stared at eachother. "He ruined my life!" One spat. "You didn't deserve to have one!" The other cried as she launched herself at her cousin. Mercedes and Maria. Not pretty. A catfight. "Stop!" I cried, "You are obviously here for a reason." The two women turned to me. "Yes," Mercedes said, "We need to tell you something." "Do _not _bring Hector back!" Maria snarled. Mercedes hit her. "Susannah, you need do whatever it takes for the man you love." "But who...?"_

Paul kissed me tenderly, his blue eyes meeting mine. But I looked down. It felt like cheating, thinking about Jesse so much when I was engaged to Paul. But I couldn't help it. Jesse was a HUGE part of my past. My first love. But was he _the _love? The love Madam Zara had been speaking of. That's when it hit me, right when Paul and I were watching a movie at his place. Madam Zara.

It wasn't that hard to find her. In fact, all I had to do was look up when her carnival thingy was coming to town. Conviently, it was right now. I trudged up to her, in my heels and business suit. "Madam Zara-" I began, but she cut me off. "Ah, Susannah Simon. The mediator. Or shifter, I see." "Yes," I sighed, "I'm having problems." "It's him, isn't it?" The old woman smiled. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" "The man. Him, the ghost." "How-" "Ssh," She said, "I cannot help you here, Susannah. Follow your heart. It will show you which man has it."

The cheerleader had fallen in a lake and drowned. And was almost mediated. "Now, Brit," I said gently, "It isn't your fault, it isn't anoybdy's fault. You can move on." We were in my dorm, a place where-when Laci was gone- I usually mediated ghosts. "But," Brit's blue eyes were brimming with tears, "Maybe if I had tried harder to swim-" "No," I persisted, "Sssh. Nothing can change what happened. I'm sorry, but you'll be in a hap-" Just as I said that, the door opened. And there was Jesse. At first, he was shocked, but then calm. "So," He said, "You see them too." I nodded numbly as Brit vanished. "I was going to give yuo this," He held up a small object that had fallen out of my purse. "But I wasn't expecting you to be a shifter, too." That's when I saw the object. Something that I carried out with me all the time, and stayed under my pillow at night. Something that Paul had no idea about. The miniature. Racing, I took it from Jesse. "Oh, thank you," I smiled, "A potrait of... Well, someone in my history." He didn't pursue it. "So?" He asked, "How long have you known about being a shifter?" "Technically since I was 16," I said, "You?" "Since I was 14." He looked at me quizically. "You seem more experienced though, than just 5 years." "Well," I've mediated since I was little." And that's how we got into a long conversation about mediating. Finally, he said, "I feel like I know you, Susannah." "Same here," I murmured. His face got closer to mine, when he said suddenly, "We can't do this, Susannah. You are engaged. See you later." With that, he left. Still not remembering.

_Yes, no, maybe so? R and R!_


	5. Chapter 5

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

5

CeeCee seemed distracted. At least, that's what her fiancee, Adam, thought. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's Suze," She sighed, "She acts so... depressed. And she's apparently going through a rough spot with Paul..." Adam snorted. "Never liked that guy." Even though Adam did admit that Paul had shaped up, he still didn't like him. CeeCee gave him _the look. _It had been especially evil since she got those special contacts, instead of glasses. "Adam, get used to it. Suze is our friend. We should be... um, supportive." She kept her voice lowered, for they were in a fancy restaurant. Adam rolled his eyes. "Cee... He gives me the creeps." Then, he noticed something. A little tear in the corner of CeeCee's eye. "We used to be so close, Adam. Now Suze is... distant. That ditzy _Laci _is like her best friend." A distant, cloudy look appeared in her eyes suddenly. "..._oh." _"Cee? CeeCee!" Adam asked urgently, slapping her hand. She shook her head, white blonde hair flying. "Nothing... But it's like I saw something in my mind... That's supposed to be there, but... It isn't."

_Arms went around me. I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I can't wait..." I murmured, looking up at him. I couldn't see his face, but I almost knew who he was. I knew he was my true love. But then... Who is he? He smiles and pulls me into a passionat kiss. Madam Zara's words sound in mind. I'll listen..._

"You two are such an adorable couple!" Jenny, the wedding planner gushed as she gazed at Paul and I. Paul was cllutching my hand, and I was trying to look enthusiastic. "Oh, I can see you as a Mrs. Slater!" Hah! She barely knew me. Jenny was a plump, fortyish, simple minded woman. Annoying, in other words. "Thank you," I said, my words feelig brittle in my mouth. AAH! _Be Mrs. Slater. You ARE Mrs. Slater. Well, almost, anyways._ Jenny showed us for the billionth time the courtyard, and when I was just about to strangle her, halted. "Oh, I almost forgot. I would like to introduce you two both to my daughter, Riley, and her beau." A tall, slender, modle type brunette walked toward us, a man at her side. Jesse. _Jesse. _JESSE! MY JESSE! So that's why he didn't want to kiss me the other day. He was Riley's 'beau'. Just my luck. AAAAAH! "Hi," Riley smiled her model smile. She shook my hand. "Hello," I said back. "Jesse." I nodded toward him. Riley seemed surprised. "Oh, you two know eachother!" Jenny was delighted. Riley was not. Good. Oh, wait, this... this... PRINCESS views ME as competition for her man. Who was originally MY man. Sweet. I make Ms. Perfect cringe. I think...

Paul and I were making out when the doorbell rang. After unrumpling ourselves, we walked to the door. "Ah, Susannah," Jesse said, "I wanted to talk to you about..." He trailed off. "Paul's a shifter too," I said. My eye caught the mirror, and I realized that my hair was till rumpled. Looking into Jesse's eyes, I saw that his response to this was not good. Perfect. "Well," Paul grinned, "Good ol' Jesse's a shifter too. Nice." Jesse stared at me. "It's about Brit. She came to me, and will _not _move on." "Let's talk outside," I said, leading him out and closing the door. As we walked on the sidewalk, Jesse said, "Was I interrupting anything?" "Well," I smirked, "Yes. Does that bother you?" "No," He replied acidly, "It does not. Look, Brit needs to be exorcised. Will you perform it with me." "Sure," I sighed, "But the only time I can meddle with the afterlife is next Friday." Just two days before my wedding. "Done"

_So, didja like it? Tell me in ur reviews who u want Suze to be with! Still haven't decided! But to tell me, you must review..._


	6. Chapter 6

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

6

"Uh, Suze?" CeeCee said as I cooked up a plan to basically kill Riley, then mutilate her body (and right at the beach, too! Oh, what a happy soul I am!). I realized her voice was shaky. "Call me crazy, but is that Dr. McDreamy?" I turned my head and saw the most glorious sight in the world; Jesse with a shirt off (_A/N: Haha! I did it! I put my fantasies -which is the reason my teachers say, 'what are you daydreaming about?- Well, you awful beings -and i mean my teachers-, THIS is what I'm daydreaming about! You may now drool.)._ Three words, my friends: OH. MY. GOSH! I seriously think I heard angels singing 'Hallelujah!'. And I _know _I saw CeeCee praising God by touching her forehead and whispering, "Thank you!". And who wouldn't? Those biceps? Buh-bye, Tad. That chest? See ya, Michael Meducci. And don't even get me started on those abs. Uh, ASTA-LAVISTA, PAULIE! NICE KNOWIN' YA, ALL MALE SUPERMODELS! AS IF, TOM CRUISE, BRAD PITT, AND ALL YOU WANNABES(A/N: by the way, this is basically what I began thinking as soon as I first read about Jesse!)! Control yourself, Suze. You are engaged to Paul. But I still saw basically all the female population that could see him (even an 80 year old granny!) were either staring in awe, or praising the Lord like CeeCee. And Jesse simply strode right up to me, said, 'querida' and began making out with me. I WISH! But he did stride right up to me. He just didn't do all the rest of that junk. "Hello, Susannah," He grinned. I swear that at that moment, a woman fainted. OK, so it might have been me, but... I don't think so, or he would have done mouth to mouth on me, if the world has any justice at all. _So, this is what it would have been like if Jesse was alive back then, _I thought. Somehow, it was very similiar to what I imagined before. I suddenly heard a voice. "Uh... That ain't Paul." Turning, I spotted Gina, and waved. "You're two days early!" She smirked. "Since when am I ever predictable?" The sun glinting off her copper curls, she made her way down to us. But for once, Gina wasn't the person with the most admirers of the opposite sex. Jesse was. But hey, Gina got her fair share. "So," Unknowing to my obvious attraction to Jesse, Gina turned on a flirty smile. "I'm Gina. Who are you?" I rolled my eyes. "Jesse, meet my drooling friends, CeeCee and Gina. Sorry if they start hyperventilating." He gave them each a nod, and a friendly, yet not flirty, smile. We spoke for a while, until I finally said, "How's Riley?" He blushed. "I'm not so sure about our relationship." (A/N: HAH! We know how loyal our dearest Jesse is! And btw, Riley was made for you aaall to hate, so feel free to rant! And Dark and Sinister, not a bad idea about the eye thing!) I fluttered my eyelashes. "What's wrong?" He shrugged. Aaah... What shoulders... "I feel like something's missing." Me! Me! MEEEEEEE! Alas, love turns you into a wild animal, especially when you love TWO guys. Or... do I? Sorry, been speaking in cryptic all morning.

CeeCee: Wanna go to the beach?

Me: Yeah! Or... do I...?

CeeCee: You're weird.

Me: Or... am I?

Yeah. I'm nuts.

_I was skipping in a field of wild flowers that I guess represents happiness. If it doesn't... Then, I don't wanna know WHAT it represents. That's when a large bat with a model face came swooping in. She screeched, and swooped. Jesse's face loomed above me. "Querida?" Paul' face. "Suze, will you mar-" It turned to Jesse. "Hey, what the heck are you doin' here?" "I am trying to remember!" Jesse shouted. The two began a head fight, while Riley laughed, and Madam Zara loomed over me, going, "Follow your heaaaaart!"_

_Thanx, reviewers. I can see that, so far, you all prefer Paul, but you can still vote! We should all have a Jesse worship party! (begins bowing at Jesse's feet with others) R an R!_


	7. Chapter 7

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

7

Tomorrow was it. Exorcism day. Brit had _still _not moved on, and, in fact, become a bit of a poltergeist. Wonderful.

You see, most people only have one problem at a time. You know, like your dog died, or whatever. Like, when Max died, Doc was crushed, even though he was like, sixteen when the poor thing got hit by a car. But no one gave him any problems at school once they heard that his dog had died. It was like this big tragedy.

Meanwhile, I get to not only choose between two HOT guys, but I have to exorcise a ghost with one of those said hot guys. Now, if Paul had been ugly( 'cause Jesse simply can't be ugly), my decision would have been easier.

Whoa. That sounded shallow. Almost... KELLY PRESCOTTISH! AAAAAH!

But, anyway, not only is Paul cute, but is now NICE. More or less.

That's why my decision is so hard. Oh, how I love being a mediator. Not.

"No _way, _is that thing moving into my house," Paul said, pointing an accusing finger at Spike.

That cat had been living with me ever since Jesse was saved. Sure, he still hated my guts, but now he had to depend on me dor survival. AND he was my only reminder of Jesse, besides that miniature. I had to have him move in when Paul and I got married.

Of course, Spike hated Paul even more than me, since his former master actually despised this person. And trust me, the feeling was mutual. If someone said to Paul, 'Now, if you kill yourself, I will kill that cat', Paul would have had a pistol to his head in less than five seconds.

But still. Even though I loved Paul, I still wanted to keep that cat.

"Paul," I soothed, "You know that Spike is important to me."

"Suze, the cat _hates _you. And what's more important to you, a cat or your fiancee?"

"Um..."

"WHAT! Are you saying you like the thing more than me!" Paul never called Spike by his name.

"Look," I sighed, "You know that Spike is one of the few things that... Well..."

"Oh my... Are you still in love with HIM!"

"No, no! It's just... Jesse was a big part of my life. I can't just forget all that."

Hurt had sprung into Paul's normally cold eyes. "Are you so sure that's it, Suze?" He asked softly.

I lay on his sofa, staring at him. Taking in his adorable looks. Thinking of his charm. How comforting he had been after Jesse left.

"You want the truth, Paul?" I murmured.

There was a long pause. "Yes."

I looked him right in the eye. "I love both of you, Paul. I'm not sure who I love more, but... I thought I was over Jesse, that I was completely into you, then..." My voice grew soft. "When Jesse came, these feelings I had forgotten that I could have came back. And I love Jesse, just like I love you. And I do not know who I love more."

"But," I walked over to him, and put my arms around his neck. "I want to _marry _you. Jesse... I love him, but e doesn't love me back. Not anymore. I just gotta face the facts."

Paul gazed deep into my eyes.

"Oh, Suze..." He whispered, tilting my head back. "I love you." And with that, his lips captured mine.

At first, I simply smiled when Paul kissed me, but now, I pulled him closer. And let out a sigh. Then... It happened. No, you psychos, I'm still a virgin( AN: just decided to make Suze pine so much that... You know.).

_Flashback:_

_Paul grinned evilly._

_"So, Jesse, does she sigh when you kiss her, too?"_

_And then all Hell broke loose._

_End Flashback_

I broke the kiss. Paul gave a groan of disappointment at this.

"Suuuuze..."

But I didn't answer. That memory had been locked up in my mind. Back when Paul had been evil. The Spawn of Satan.

Oh my gosh. I'm getting MARRIED to the Spawn of Satan.

Guess I'm not that picky after all.

But Paul has changed, hasn't he?

He began to pull me closer again. "Paul, not now," I muttered, struggling.

But his grip was too strong. I couldn't.

Paul began kissing me again, all over. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Paul, we'll have plenty of time for this when we're married," I said, but he did not relent. He was getting way too deep for my liking.

"Paul!" I cried, tears spurting in my eyes as he went for my shirt. NOT LIKING THIS!

"Susannah!"

The door was flung open, and none other than my prince charming said. Jesse.

He(quite roughly, I might add), pulled Paul off me.

"Come on," Paul groaned, rubbing the place on his head where Jesse had hit him. "We're engaged."

Anger flared in Jesse's eyes. "_That _can wait till marriage."

Paul smirked. "Same old Jesse."

Now Jesse looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Uh, nothing." Paul looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Suze," He mumbled, "I shouldn't have been so forward."

I smiled gratefully at Jesse, ignoring Paul. "Thanks, Jesse. How did you know that I was in trouble?"  
He looked even more even more confused.

"You called me."

My eyes widened.

I turned to Paul, and his were just as wide.

"What did you say?" Paul asked.

"Susannah called me," Jesse repeated.

Paul and I shook our heads.

"Look, Suze," Paul took my hands. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
I gave one look at Jesse. "I forgive you," I said, but was staring into Jesse's eyes as I said this. Something flickered in his eyes as this happened. Something only he knew of.

E-Day. Exorcism day.

Jesse was at the Mission, where we were performing it.

"Hello, Susannah," He said formally.

"Jesse," I nodded.

We walked into Brit's homeroom classroom, which she often haunted, and laid a photo of her on the designated spot.

"We, uh, have to hold hands while calling her," Jesse blushed. I willingly obliged.

I tried to think of Brit, but thought of Jesse. Finally, I was able to focus, and she appeared.

"What do _you _two want me here for?" Brit sneered.

"Close your eyes," I murmured, "It'll help you."  
Being the dumb blonde that she was, Brit listened. She reminded me of Heather.

Jesse and I took turns reciting, when finally, that gaping hole appeared. And Brit opeed her eyes.

"AAAH!" She let out a shrill shriek, and I ran over to push her.

But she was too strong. Jesse ran over and took my place.

After a wile, he almost had her in, when she turned the tables, pushing him over.

"Jesse!" I cried. I knew he wouldn't die, but still.

At least, I thought he wouldn't die.

There was a flash, and I saw a light being sucked out of Jesse.

That light had on a billowy white shirt, and black pants, with boots.

That light was the Jesse I knew.

His eyes widened at the sight of me, him half in and half out of his body.

"Susannah!" he cried, a mixture of surprise and joy.

But before I could respond, Jesse pushed Brit into the hole, and the spirit was sucked back in.

Gone forever.

Holding back tears, I turned my back to him.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, following me.

I sniffed. "I guess we aren't meant to be."

His hand grasped mine, and he whirled me around.

Then, he looked deep into my eyes and said one word.

"_Querida,"_

And what I saw in his eyes was the real Jesse. My Jesse.

"Jesse!" I screamed in joy, hugging him.

"Susannah," He stroked my hair, "I never thought I'd see you again. When you left... I remembered. And now, I do. I remember."

Then, he swept me up into the most passionate kiss I'd ever felt.

It seemed to last for a lifetime, but he broke it.

"We can't," He gasped.

My eyes widened. "Why not?"  
"Riley. Paul. Susannah, you are engaged. I'm still with Riley."

In shock, I jerked away. I thought he'd take me like that.

"I guess I was wrong about you!" I cried, running away.

Happily ever afters don't seem to exist in my world.

_No, this is not over. Probably two chapters to go. I mad Jesse seem like an idiot, but you all know how by the rules he is. R and R!_


	8. Chapter 8

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

8

"You are sooo depressed," Laci commented as she made some hot chocolate(AN:btw, people, asking if u guys like Laci. another voting thingy. not that i like her, i modeled her after an annoying girl at my school... but tell me your opinion...).

I just sighed. How 'bout I tell her about my problems?

Me: Uh... Laci?  
Laci: Yeah?

Me: You know Dr. McDreamy?

Laci: OOOOOH! That hot Latino?

Me: Yep. He's really my ex from the past that now never existed, and last night, I kissed him, even though I'm engaged to Paul!

Laci: ...

Nah. Don't think I'll tell her.

"It's um, complicated," I said. Oh yeah. My problem's preeetty complicated, alright.

"You know what you need?" CeeCee smirked at me as we ate our Chicken McGriddles. I think we have an unhealthy obsession with McDonalds.

"What?" I moaned. The last time CeeCee tried to cheer me up, I ended up in a bikini at Splash Park. A place that is mainly inhabited by... six year olds. Guess what, Cee?

I ain't a Cali girl.

So, you can understand why I was so hesitant to go along with CeeCee's grand schemes.

"How 'bout you have a bachelorette's party tonight?" She exclaimed, "I mean, I know it's the night before your wedding, and all-that it's a little late. But it can be a little one, with just a few close friends at the local club(AN: have no idea what to call the local club)."

"Can we invite Laci?" I asked feebly. I know that CeeCee hates Laci. Don't know why, I just do.

As predicted, CeeCee wrinkled her nose at the name. "Fine. I'll take care of the others."

Haha. Strange that I foresaw that.

Laci was giggling, trying on various dresses(all hideous). It was the night of the bachelorette party. I, unlike her, had bought a new outfit, but hadn't put it on yet.

"What about this?" She asked, walking over in a horrid lilac number. I tried not to shudder. The dress was _not _clubbish. You see, it was long, with a poofy skirt at the bottom, and little stick-out flowers aaaaaall over. Oh, and... a _bow. _Right in the middle on the top.

Gosh, I hope Laci doesn't think that it's sexy.

"Um..." I said, "I'm... speechless."

She squealed in delight, obviously not knowing that 'I'm speechless' often means: 'Heck, you look bad.'

"I'm gonna go get my dress on," I muttered, brushing past her. Seriously, I felt like I should tell her, but the poor little she-geek(AN: no offense to any she-geeks. i'm probably one of them, myself. either that, or an outsider. oo! one guy called me a goth once!) needs a night out once in a while. Plus, I had a feeling that her other dresses weren't any better.

Finally, I walked out of the bathroom in a semi-formal number, a far cry from Laci's Purple Poof. It was red, reached just above my knees, with _tiny _little straps. It was paired with equaly strappy shoes, also red. The dress hugged my curves, even emphasizing them a bit. My hair was crimped-quite artfully, I might add.

Hey, so I'm depressed. Doesn't mean I can't look hot

"So...?" I smirked at Laci, twirling in front of her. For some reason, she looked like she was about to laugh her head off. Um... look in the mirror lately?

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh... nothing."

That worried me.

As I pondered this, she walked into our shared bathroom. Then, I heard it. A muttered, "Wow, Suze sure doesn't know how to dress at a country club!" answered my question.

A country club? Laci thinks that _my _bachelorette party is gonna be held at a COUNTRY CLUB!

Oh, this is just too much.

So, I just rolled over on my bed and laughed into my pillow.

So, we had arrived at the 'country club'(giggle), which was artfully named, "Club Get Your Party On". Um, long name, much?

CeeCee had arrived with a few friends, Mel, a fiery redhead, Gina(duh), and Tali, a pretty Asian girl. They were all dressed in dresses in the same semiformal style as mine(either that or a tank top and miniskirt) so what could be expected of them except to gape in horror at Laci's dress.

Finally, they recovered, and besides a few giggles(TALI!), they were calm.

Well, besides Gina.

Who else would yell, "What the heck are you wearing!" At Laci. And who else but Laci would dart looks at me and whisper to Gina "Well, Suze doesn't know how to dress for a country club!", while giving glances of pity at pooor Gina in her tank top and denim mini. Of course, Gina, being the good friend she is, winked at me, and nodded at Laci.

We walked into the club,(all of us having a clue staying a few feet away from Laci in her Purple Poof) being greeted by wolf whistles. Though I'm pretty sure that none of them were directed toward Laci. The sad girl was staring around, puzzled. For some strange reason, all of the girls there were dressed like us neaderthols! Gasp!

"This isn't a country club!" She muttered to me. And I couldn't resist.

"Exactly."

Three hours and several drinks later for some certain young women(coughGinaCeeCeeTaliMelcough)...

That's right. I was at my bachelorette party, and I didn't have a single drink. I AM DEPRESSED, PEOPLE!

But the sad thing is... Laci had had one drink. Just one. But that's not the point. The point is...

THAT NERD HAS HAD MORE DRINKS THAN ME!

That's when a slightly drunken Gina and CeeCee walked up, pushing a guy toward me. Guess who that guy was?  
That's right. Jesse.

He looked very embarrassed, not drunk at all, and... well, hot as ever.

"Suze!" Gina giggled, "This is Jesse." "Isn't he cute!" CeeCee grinned. Behind her were Tali and Mel, giving me thumbs up. Laci was in some corner, talking Einstein with a guy in suspenders.

Strange folks you meet in clubs.

"Jesse and I have met," I said icily. Emotions swirled all around inside of me.

"Ooh! You have?" Mel said as she Tali walked(tipsily) over. Jesse nodded. A slow song came on.

"Dance!" They all said at the same time, pushing us on together.

"So," I smirked weakly, my arms on his shoulders. A shiver went down my spine as his arms snaked around my waist. "Where's Riley?"

"I came alone," Jesse replied in his sexy voice, "To think some things over."

I stared deep into his eyes. _Were you thinking of me?_

I remembered old times. In Jesse's arms. Subconciously, I lay my head on his chest.

"I missed you so much," I murmured, closing my eyes. I could feel Jesse's head on my hair.

"Same here, _querida." _That made me give a blissful sigh. I had missed that name.

In silence, our emotions expressed silently, we swayed to the beat. Finally, the song ended, and I whispered in Jesse's ear, again, "I just want you to know, that no matter who I marry, it'll always be you."

_Bit of a filler there. OK; LAST CHAPTER WARNING! sirens go off NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! r and r, puh-leeeeeeze!_

_buh-bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

I Remember

Summary: Suze decides to save Jesse's life, and the fire never starts. But, instead of _not _remembering Jesse, both Suze and Paul remember. They wonder why, when a certain person appears...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

9

When I awoke on my wedding day morning, the sun was out, and the birds were all singing, 'Our fairy princess, Suze, is gonna get married tooo-day to the handsome Prince Paulie!'

It was overcast, and raining. Perfect. At least I knew that I hadn't been paranoid deciding to get married inside a chapel.

Ah yes, Susie is such a smart little girl!

You know all those chicks on _Bridezilla _who are totally freaking out, and you, the viewer, are meanwhile going 'suck it up!'? Well, I now know what getting married is all about.

Pure nerves.

Seriously, all those premarital conversations with Paul began flashing through my head. Oh, here's a popular one.

Me: How many kids do you want?  
Paul: Uh... three.

Me: OK!

OK? OK! What was I thinking? In a year or so, I'll probably be carrying Paul's child? 'Cause seriously, most pregnancies now, even ones between married folks, are NOT planned. I could even be pregnant right now, for all I know! Hey, my drinks at that place could have been spiked, and... calm down, Susannah.

OOOOOH! I just called myself Susannah! NO! That's what... _he _calls me, and _he _and I are over. Even though I did say something pretty meaningful to _him _last night, I was probably drunk.

All of this ran through my head as I lay in bed. Laci, being the little servant that she is, got up and 'woke' me.

"Suze!" She hissed, "Wake up! You're getting married today!"

I'm getting married today. To Paul Slater.

How exactly did I _not _know this when I was sixteen?

Jesse's POV

What am I supposed to do? _Dios, _help would be much appreciated right now!

Hmm... I remember what my mother used to say. My _real _mother. 'When all else fails, make a list(AN: actually, this is my philosophy!)!'

**Riley**

**ProsCons**

**BeautifulDemanding**

**uh... Rich?Less Beautiful than Susannah**

**...Dresses Nicely?More Demanding than Susannah**

**Thin?Too Thin**

**Has an extensive vocab?Oh wait, that's a pretty bad one...**

**?Lots more**

I sighed. This was going to be hard.

_Susannah_

_ProsCons_

_More Beautiful than RileyHeadstrong?_

_No wait, I like that...Hmm... Oh! I have it! _

_EyesIS DATING SLATER! _

_HairVERY BAD _

_LaughJUDGEMENT! _

_Smile SHOULD BE_

..._DATING M-_

_Obsession with danger_

_Strange ability to put _

_me in a hypnotic state._

I wracked my brain for more. Finally, I scratched everything else out, and put two things.

_ProsCons_

_Everything Nothing_

That was it. I knew it. My answer.

Riley's POV(AN: DUN DUN... DUUUUN! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Ah, Riley. You gotta hate her. Prepare to get sucked into what I like to call... Hell. Now you'll know why I got a medal of honor from the military for going into her mind)...

I checked out these new shoes I got from Versace(AN: um... I think that's a store). They look sooooo hot on me!

Anyway, that Jesse better hurry up and propose, or I might dump himJFCers grab pitchforks and flaming torches. Nah, on the other hand, he's too hot. And that's all that matters right?

OMG. That's Jesse. Driving to that church thingy where what's-her-name that censored, censored freakin' censored is getting married(AN: Well, Jesse's list should have warned you!)!

OM freaking, G! I beyt he's gonna pull something! Nuh-uh! I am gonna get in my jeep, and grab my man back...

As soon as my toenails ar dry.

Back to Suze's POV

Thoughts were running through my head as Tali, who is also a beauty school student, fixed my hair. Soon, I was gonna be Mrs. Paul Slater.

Whoa. Never thought I'd be saying that 'bout six years ago.

As Tali walked off to get more tools(she is amazing, doing all this in a bridesmaid's dress!), CeeCee and Gina walked over.

"Well, never thought you'd be the first of us to get married!" Gina joked, touching my wrist. I smiled weakly.

"Glad you guys don't have hangovers."

At this, Gina shot CeeCee a glare. "She's the one who found the club!"

"Yeah, well," CeeCee grumbled, "At least none of your bridesmaids have one. Mel's good too. I swear that Laci seems a bit headachey, and all she had was one drink!"

Gina gave a wicked smirk.

"Maybe she and that nerd had something going on!"

In response, I punched her. Though it was probably true.

Jesse's POV

Aaaargh! The ceremony is about to start, and a Spanish censored traffic jam is up! Tons of censored Spanish words _Dios!_

Meanwhile, at the church

"OK, Suze," Jake beckoned, "Get out there!"

Holding my bouquet of daffodils, I began to walk down the aisle, where my prince charming awaited me. Finally, I was facing Paul, and we began saying our vows.

Hey? Is that a faint rumbel?

Brad's POV, after hearing faint rumbel and running outside to see if it was the guy he borrowed money from six months ago...

Holycensored! A guy in a car!

He ran up to me, shouting Spanish stuff.

I blocked his way, and he grabbed my shoulders.

"_Dios, _boy, I love your stepsister!" He yelled.

"Censored!" I cried, "Anyone's better than censored Paul"

Suze POV

"And do you, Susannah Simon, take this man, Paul Slater, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I-" I began, but Brad burst into the room, yelling a lot of unholy words, with a guy following him.

Jesse.

"Jesse!" I yelled, "What the h-"-a cough from Father Dom in the audience-"_heck _are you doing here?"

Jesse walked up to me, and took me in his arms.

"Susannah," He murmured, "I love you. And I was wrong. Riley is a witch." He leaned in close, and I was closing my eyes when-

"Hey!" Paul yelled, "She's my bride!"

And to that, Jesse simply turned and punched him, just as he had before.

Once again, we began to kiss, when a screech filled the air.

"He's mine!"

Great. Riley.

I walked over to her, looked her in the eye, and punched, her, just like in _Sweet Home Alabama!_

That's when I got my kiss.

It was passion filled and brilliant. And told me just how much Jesse loved me.

Two months later...

"You may now kiss the bride!" Father Dom grinned.

Smiling, Jesse lifted my veil and kissed me.

Now, this is a moment I'll always remember.

_DONE! JESSE AND SUZE 4EVA! HOPE U LIKED! IT WAS FUN! LOOK 4 MORE OF MY STORIES, DEFINATLEY MORE MEDIATOR! R AND R!_

_BUH-BYE!_


End file.
